Talk:Anguish
OMG WATTT? Is this THE Jamie141 reading your chapters again??? the plot twists are more twisty than the...plot? IDK I dont make any sense but waddup, I have returned for heartbreaks and somebody probs about to die on my first chapter back but u know what? it's okay I deserve it after tdw episode 1! Okay first off all while I think of it cause I keep forgetting to mention it, the quotes for each chapter are really iconic so I hope they keep coming. Damn, I wish if I went asleep early that I woke up early too, Kenny my boi lend me ur powers. Lmao they have to stop saying will do anything cause this is such a bad time to say that, i miss his family too tho wtf dont hurt them pls D; tbh I keep forgetting that if the student fails, their loved ones are rekt too so rip this situation really sucks!!! BOI IF YOU DONE SOMETHING TO YUKA IMMA ABOUT TO MURDER Lmao Ken why u say that she about to go wild on u. Yep knew it, press F for respects. F Wait am I supposed to take that comment about Mio being up Obi's ass literally???? ok man I aint gonna judge Satoshi is relatable in this situation lmao tell them off for their wording Yuka is also relatable, I too want Ken to myself pls D; OMG YUKA IS THE MOST RELATABLE EVER, LITERALLY ME GO GURL HOOK THEM UP Tbh Yuka surprises me when she gets like that, its like a sudden rememberance that she isnt actually 8 years old lmao Okay enough about Yuka this is becoming a comment about her lmao instead we focus on the OTP of Rak (idk is that a good ship name?) Go get him Ken! Lmao wow I forgot how Azama acted in the trial, rip guess she doesnt need forgiving from me. Also while I think to say it, I love how you gave me this deep thinking of how characters should be flawed and you can be annoyed by them sometimes but still love them and im just here like "u know what, u totally an asshole but i still love u, I'm not annoyed at all, lemme love u" I'd be so terrible in a situation like this wow. Ummm, some people on their knees with gags as people surround them??? listen MonoMech we know ur a pervert but pls we dont need more of ur kinks GAWD Plot twist tho, not a single character dies on my first chapter back, THREE DIE!!! :O ... dont do this to me pls WAIT WHAT I DIDNT THINK U WAS ACTUALLY GONNA MURDER PEOPLE EXCUSE U I THINK THE FUCK NOT, LISTEN BOI, I WANT MORE MIO SCREENTIME FIRST lmao poor Ken, trying to be that good guy who stops someone from being stupid but it doesnt work like it does in the movies, u get rekt instead. D; OH god, I know what's gonna happen here gdi, you give the people a motive and an easy kill, well good to know whoever is a dick and takes advantage is gonna get fucked up cause we still have many chapters to go. :D Anyway that is the end of this chapter and I have to say that I've honestly hated it, nah JK I've really missed Anguish because its really different from anything that I usually read and i'm pretty sure I've said before that it is good enough to make me interested in the actual danganronpa but omg I just don't have the time (I mean I do but I filled it with other hobbies) so for now ur amazing story will be enough for me. Now comes that part of the comment that I suck terribly at lmao, the review, literally just look at my reviews on purry's dead weight, its literally just me joking that it sucked and thats it so rip imma try and get better tho so here we go. Everyone is still baes one way or another even tho some suck more than others *cough cough* shiho (I totally said shiho and not the other one I dont know what u talking about) *cough cough* but you're gonna kill them all anyway so I better not get too attached D; I hope we can get too see more of Mio before she dies but sucks to suck if we dont and this was a pretty wild issue to return on honestly like it kinda started off slow i thought we'd get some full chapter of cute yuka and then boom we got plot twists and stabbings so rip for that and of course u know im excited to read more of what's going to go down so ayyy I can't wait for murder!